Vampire Hearts
by N0L0NG3R1NU53
Summary: Ravens world is consumed by darkness and she must team up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to save the worlds, while looking for lost friends and her Gothic knight of the night, Alexander. X-over with Vampire Kisses and Kingdom Hearts. Please read and review!
1. Weird Dreams

**So, as you may or may not have already known, I put Kyoto Mew Mew on hiatus. I did this because I believe it's not well written and I have writers block for it. But, as for Vampire Hearts, I have plenty of ideas swirling around in my head at the moment, and… Let's face it. Chapter one wasn't that well written. Therefore, I will re-write chapter one and re-post it for the story. Jeesh, I sound like a college professor!

* * *

**

When you go to bed, you have dreams, right? Well, have you ever had a dream that felt so real, it was _scary_? It isn't a pleasant experience, especially when this 'feel-real' dream starts out with the feeling of floating; and the problem of not being able to open your eyes or move your body.

_What… what is this feeling…? Am I… floating?_

My name is Raven Madison. I'm your average Goth. Wears black, thinks horror, loves vampires, and dates them, if you count that as normal.

_What the…?_

Slowly but surely, I was able to open my eyes; only to be greeted by darkness. Nothing but cold, solid darkness. And the weird part was: I felt like I was underwater, but I was most certainly breathing, and I wasn't wet.

_How am I breathing underwater? That is, if I am underwater. And more importantly… where am I?_

My eyes started closing, and I struggled to keep them open. But that problem became of no importance due to the fact that I was abruptly turned upside down. Or was it right side up?

A huge blinding light engulfed me, and I quickly shielded my eyes. As soon as the light dimmed, I uncovered my eyes. I was standing on the edge of an island.

_Where am I?_

I looked all around in amazement. The sky was clear and blue, and so was the water. I was standing on a huge, beautiful island (with a tinnier island attached to a bridge on the bigger island). I knew there had to have been people there because I saw tree houses here and there.

I was about to explore the island, when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, only to see a girl with her back towards me. But I'd know that white hair anywhere.

She was Luna, little sister of my arch nemesis Jagger. She had tried to take Alexander; my Gothic knight of the night and only other Goth in Dullsville; away from me (just because she still had a crush on Alexander and he had rejected her in the nicest way possible and was now with me).

I glared at her back.

_Oh, great. Stupid vampire and little sister of public enemy number one has to ruin this?_

I was about to say something (not nice at all) when I noticed something was off. Luna is a _vampire_ that _can't go out in sunlight_. It was probably noon here. I started to walk towards Luna when I noticed a wave. A very, very big wave. And it formed right in front of Luna. A look of terror formed on my face as I tried to call out to Luna. But it was like a silent movie, and no sound came out of my mouth.

Suddenly, Luna turned around and put on a fake smile. She held out her hand to me, the fake smile now a simple smirk. Now, as much as I hate Luna, I didn't want here to die. So I did what any person would normally do. I tried to run to her and grab her out stretched hand. But no matter how fast I ran, the wave came faster.

The wave was close now, and I was close to Luna. So, so close. I almost grabbed her hand, but the wave engulfed both of us, and I closed my eyes tightly. Ok, I was still worried about Luna and all, but what about me?

_Ugh! Why did I have to do this? Luna and I hate each other anyway._

I opened my eyes, and Luna was standing up straight in the water. She held out her hand again, the smirk still plastered on her face.

_What the… How is this possible? We should both be dead or something!_

I started to swim towards her, but a current was pushing me back. I struggled to reach her, but the current was still stronger than me. I was pushed back, and was feeling light-headed from lack of oxygen.

Just as I felt like I was about to pass out, I was able to swim back up to the surface. I breathed in big gulps of air, and noticed it was now sun set. An array of reds and oranges and pinks painted the sky, making it beautiful and picture perfect.

Pushing the thought out of my head, I tore my eyes from the sunset and turned around, only to see the island. I noticed a person on the island waving out to me. I immediately knew who it was. My Gothic knight of the night.

_Alexander! Yes! Hopefully he'll know what's happening!_

I swam as fast as I could, not noticing the fact that I wasn't wet like I should have been. As soon as I reached him, I hugged him and gave him a big kiss. He was smiling brightly. But the sunset popped into my head. _The_ _sun was still out_. And Alexander was on this island.

_Wait a minute… Alexander… outside at daytime? Same with Luna! What the…_

Then I noticed the ring. It was on Alexander's finger right below the spider ring I gave him. It was a simple silver ring with an onyx on it. I looked into Alexander's eyes with confusion. He just smiled bigger and kissed my forehead. I was about to say something when Alexander looked up at the sky.

I looked in the same direction as him, and noticed a huge comet shower. I stared in awe.

_A comet shower! Wait a minute… hold on…_

I would have thought that it would be a romantic moment, but something was even more off than everything else. And that's saying something. What was off was one of the comets. Only, it wasn't even a comet. It was… me.

_This is impossible! That's not me! It-it can't be me!_

I was shocked and confused. How could that be me? All of the sudden, I felt like I was falling. I quickly tried to grab onto Alexander's arm, but I missed. Alexander looked at me with a look of confusion, but it soon turned into a look of shock, and a look of terror on mine. Instead of hitting the water, I kept falling.

_No…!_

I reached for Alexander, and I called out for him, still no sound coming from my mouth. He called out to me, too. There wasn't any noise from him, either.

_No… no!_

I felt like crying, when the image of Alexander rippled like water and disappeared. I reached out for the spot where Alexander was, but immediately felt weak and tired. Reluctantly, I let my hand fall to my side and let myself fall as a tear fell from my eye.

_No… I can't be separated from him… Not again!

* * *

_

I gasped and sat straight up, breathing heavily. '_What the hell?_' I thought. I looked around. I was in the same old room and in the same old house. Breathing a sigh of relief, I got out of bed. You see, 'feel-real' dreams can take a lot out of you, so as soon as I got up, I fell right back down onto my bead.

I sighed, and laid back down. Why did I feel so exhausted? I mean, it was just a dream. Was I… was I actually there? No, no, that's impossible. I woke up, and in my bed, no less.

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:30 AM. '_Of course,_' I thought. '_I woke up way to early on a Saturday._'

* * *

**Ok! So, there's fixed up chapter one! Please tell me what you think! And thank you, reviewers! **

**KairiDestiny- I will most certainly try to update soon! Thank you!  
**

**PEJP Bengtzone****- Well, of course!**

**gamergirl48****- Heh! Thanks! And I will try to soon!**

**vampiregoth11****- Thank you! I'll try to soon!**


	2. Stores, Rings, and Witches, Oh My!

**Yay! Chapter two! :D Not much to say here! :D  


* * *

**

_I looked at my alarm clock. It was 5:30 AM. '__Of course,__' I thought. '__I woke up way to early on a Saturday.__'

* * *

_

I sighed. After that weird dream, I wasn't able to fall asleep again. And now, my mom was dragging me to go shopping in the most boring town! You see, when you're the _only_ Goth in town (well, besides my boyfriend), there aren't a lot of places you can go for shopping. And when I say 'aren't a lot', I mean absolutely none. Not a Hot Topic or even a Spencer's in sight.

I sighed again. "Do we have to go? No, scratch that. Do I have to go?" I said, looking over at my mom. I was finally used to her 'Corporate-Cathy' look, but I still missed the hippie woman I knew before my little brother, Billy (or Nerd-boy/Billy-boy), was born. She sighed and glanced at me.

"Yes, Raven. You do. Besides, maybe you'll find something for Alexander." She said with a sheepish smile. I scoffed. "In this town? That's highly unlikely." And it was true. Literally, in Dullsville, the darkest nail polish color you can go is blood red.

"Well, it's just that you're always gone, and I thought that maybe before you went to Alexander's tonight that we could do some 'Mother-Daughter bonding'. And who knows? Maybe you _will_ find something for him." Mom said, smiling at the thought of 'Mother-Daughter bonding'.

"Tch, yeah. When pigs fly." I muttered to myself. A little bit later, we arrived at the shopping area. I looked around and thought, '_Thank goodness I didn't turn into a prep._' Most of the stuff in the windows were pinks, blues, oranges, and absolutely no black at all. Now, red and purple are nice, but nothing could beat the color black.

"Uh-huh… Yeah… Ok. Bye sweetie… Love you too." I looked over at my mom with a 'what-the-hell' look. I realized she was talking on the phone (obviously, because she was putting her phone away). She looked at me with an annoyed look. I raised my hands up in defense.

"I swear that what ever it is I didn't do it!" I exclaimed. Mom rolled her eyes and laughed. "So you didn't drink the rest of the milk?" She said in a teasing voice. I breathed a sigh of relief and giggled sheepishly. "It… was an accident?" I said. Mom laughed again.

"Look, I'm gonna go do a few errands, OK? You just stay here and look around, I guess. We'll meet up at the book shop, OK?" Mom asked. I nodded. Mom gave me thumbs up, and walked off. I looked around. Where the hell was I supposed to go in this preppy town?

Then I noticed it. The alley way. I cautiously walked toward it, and noticed something that was never there before. A door. Not the kind of door you would find on a house, but a shop door. My heart beat quickened. Was this some kind of illusion? Was Jagger behind all of this?

My curiosity got the best of me, and I walked down the alley way. What was in the shop? Shrunken heads? Black magic? A powerful force unknown to human kind? Or a simple practical joke? My hand shook as I took hold of the door knob. _'Maybe I should just go try to find a book at the book store (even though their selection of books sucks). Oh, what am I thinking?_' I asked myself.

I turned the door knob and pushed the door open. I braced myself for what ever was going to come. When nothing did, I took a step into the shop. It smelt like… raspberry! It smelt just like the raspberry incense mom used to get! I walked in, hoping to find things that decorated the apartment we lived in, but to my disappointment I saw no 3D glow-in-the-dark flower posters, or lava lamps, or tiny black-and-white TV's.

But even though the store wasn't decked out that way I hoped it would be, I knew that this place was special. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out. "I am!" I heard a girl exclaim. I jumped and yelped. "What the-?" I turned around to see a girl my age (luckily with long and straight brown hair, not white). She giggled and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Marnie Piper!"

I stared at her. She was wearing a blue witch's hat and cloak decorated with gold crescent moons and stars. What really surprised me was the fact that she wasn't giving an 'I'm-better-than-you-you're-dressed-horribly-goth-is-scary' look like all the other carbon copies at school do. "I'm Raven." I said. '_Well, this is weird. Why is she dressed like a sorceress?_' I thought.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I blurted out. I immediately blushed and covered my mouth with my hands. "I-I didn't mean it that way! I-It's just I've never seen anybody dressed like that except for on Halloween!" I exclaimed. Marnie giggled and said, "Its OK. I absolutely adore Halloween. It's my favorite holiday. And I'm into magic. You know, witch's and wizards? Warlocks and sorcerers and sorceresses?"

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, letting my arms fall to my sides. "I'm into Halloween, too. But, no offense, I'm more into the vampires." Marnie laughed. "None taken. Vampires are cool, too. So, what can I do for you today?" Marnie asked. I looked around the shop. There books of very kind that had to do with witch craft, candles, and all sorts of other things.

I thought for a moment. Maybe I _could_ find something for Alexander. "Well, I'm going to go see my boyfriend today and I wanted to get him something nice." I said. Marnie smiled and took my hand. "I know just the thing!" She exclaimed.

Before I could say anything, she led me to a glass container in the back of the store. I looked into the container, and about fainted. What I saw was a simple silver ring with an onyx on it. The exact one from my dream. I felt Marnie's eyes on me. I glanced at her and noticed a look in her eyes. The kind of look that was like she expected me to get it. Like I had to get it.

"I-I don't know…" I said. "C'mon, I insist! It's the perfect gift! And for being out first customer, I'll sell it to you for half price!" Marnie exclaimed. I stared at the ring. "You seem like you think I need this ring… Why?" I asked, looking at Marnie with a hint of suspicion.

For a minute, I could have sworn I saw a pleading 'you-have-to-buy-it' look in Marnie's eyes, but maybe it was my imagination. "No. Why would you think that?" She asked. I mentally sighed. If she was lying, then she was good at it. I shrugged and said, "I dunno. I guess I'll take the ring."

Marnie smiled and opened the glass case. "Go on, take it." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she motioned towards the ring. '_This is weird._' I thought. Cautiously, I reached for the ring. The weirdest thing happened, though. As soon as I came within an inch of the ring, a weird feeling of power spread through my body.

I shivered and grabbed the ring. It was cool to the touch. I turned to Marnie and she led me back to the counter. "That with be 25 dollars including the box." Marnie said, smiling. I nodded and gave her the money as she gave me the ring box along with the ring in it.

"Trust me, Raven. If Alexander is anything like you, he'll love this ring." Marnie said. I nodded again and smiled. "Bye!" I called out, waving as I walked out the door. I was about a foot away when I stopped dead in my tracks. How did she know Alexander's name?

I turned around to go back in and ask, but there was no door. I gasped and my eyes went wide. I cautiously ran my hand over the wall were the door was. Yep, it was completely solid. And there was no sign of any door ever being there. Freaked out, I turned around and quickly walked back to the book shop to wait for mom.

* * *

Two figures stood side by side watching a crystal ball. It showed Raven hurrying off to the book store. "Gramma," The first figure, Marnie, asked. "Are you sure she's the chosen one?"

The second figure was Agatha (Aggie) Cromwell, grandmother of Marnie. Aggie turned to face Marnie and said, "Yes, she is." Marnie sighed and turned back to the crystal ball. "How can you be so sure, gramma? You know the chosen one is important." Aggie placed a hand on Marnie's shoulder and sighed. "Don't you remember what Master Yen Sid and the King said? Only the chosen one could have seen our 'store'." Aggie said, smiling.

"That reminds me. You, your brother, and your sister will have to attend school in the world." Aggie said. Marnie turned to look at Aggie with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. "What?" Marnie asked. Aggie just smiled and laughed. "You have to befriend the chosen one-" "Her name is Raven, gramma. And OK. I'll do it!" Marnie said, cutting off Aggie. Aggie's smile grew bigger, and she clasped her hands together.

"Great! Now, I will go make some cookies!" Aggie said while she danced a bit as she left. Marnie giggled and turned back to the crystal ball. She smiled sadly and looked at the image of Raven. "I hope you'll be ready for this." Marnie said. She left the room and followed after her grandmother.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter two!**


	3. Gazebos and Star Shaped Fruits

**So many ideas! Alright, people, here's chapter three! Two chapters in one day! Trust me, I'll get chapter 4 up soon!

* * *

**

_Marnie giggled and turned back to the crystal ball. She sighed and smiled sadly as she looked at the image of Raven. "I hope you'll be ready for this." Marnie said.

* * *

_

"Ugh. Is it 8:00 yet?" I asked. I was sitting in the main room of Alexander's home (well, mansion) and was getting impatient with time. Alexander's butler, Jameson, only chuckled and said, "It's 7:57." I groaned. I would have been sleeping with Alexander in his coffin right now (not in _THAT_ way perverts!) if mom hadn't made me go shopping with her.

'_Then again, if I hadn't gone shopping with her, I would've never gotten this ring._' I thought, staring at the pocket with the ring in it. But even still, time was being way to slow. I closed my eyes and went into deep thought.

Something didn't feel right. Something was… off. And that Marnie girl had to be a part of it. Would I ever see her again? Is she a real witch? How come she wanted me to get _the same exact ring_ from my _dream_? My thoughts were interrupted by the 'dong' of the grandfather clock. I turned my attention to the stares and stood up. My heart skipped a beat as I saw my Gothic knight of the night Alexander descend the stairs.

Not being able to wait, I ran over and hugged him before he reached the bottom step, and almost knocked him over. He laughed and I giggled. "Hi! Did you miss me?" I asked, giving him a kiss. Alexander smiled and said, "Well, duh!" We laughed for a bit, and he grabbed my hand.

"There's going to be a comet shower tonight. We're gonna have a picnic in the gazebo and watch the comet shower from there." Alexander said happily. I froze. First the ring, now a comet shower? Alexander looked at me with worry in his eyes, and said, "What's wrong Raven?"

I forced myself to shake my head. "N-nothing, it's just… I've never seen a comet shower before!" I lied. Alexander had a slight look of suspicion, but instead of asking if what I said was the truth, he said, "OK."

I smiled. "Honestly, nothings wrong. I promise." I said. Another lie. Alexander's frown turned into smiled and he took my hand. "Well, the gazebo's already set up."

As Alexander held my hand and led me to the gazebo, I acted normal and rambled on about my day. Everything except for my dream and my encounter with Marnie and the mysterious shop. "I slept through the day." Alexander said. We looked at each other with serious expressions, but then we started to burst out laughing.

"You're such a dork!" I exclaimed, still laughing. Alexander laughed more and said, "At least I didn't knock over a thing of books at the book shop!" We laughed more. When our laughing decreased to giggling, Alexander kissed my forehead. "I love you." We both said at the same time. We giggled again, and he put his arm around my shoulder. A little later, we arrived at the gazebo.

I stared in awe. There were candles lit here and there that smelt like the ocean and rain. A small two-people couch with no legs was on the floor of the gazebo with a blanket laid out in front of it. On the blanket was delicious smelling Romanian food and fruits.

I looked up at Alexander and he looked down at me with a smile. "It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed, hugging and kissing him. "It's all been done for you." He said, taking my hand. "Aw!" I exclaimed silently as he pulled me to the couch. We sat down and I said, "I have something for you."

Alexander raised an eyebrow. "Really? You didn't have to get me anything." I scoffed and then kissed him. "You did all this for me. You deserve a gift. Hell, most likely a gift better than the one I have." I said, smiling. I pulled out the box with the ring. Alexander stared at the box, and I kissed him. "Go on, take it!" I exclaimed.

He carefully took the box from my hand and opened it. His eyes widened and he smiled, pure happiness written all over his face. He Kissed me and hugged me while saying, "Raven, this is beautiful! Thank you!" I giggled. "Put it on!"

He carefully took the ring out of the box, and said, "I have to put it on the same finger with your first gift to me." Alexander said. I silently gasped. He was going to put it on the same finger like in my dream. Alexander removed the spider ring and put on the silver-onyx one, and put the spider ring back on.

Hiding my shock, I smiled at him and we kissed. He broke apart the kiss and said, "I love you, Raven." I smiled. "I love you, too, Alexander." We kissed one more time, and we went to eating. We chatted about random stuff over what Alexander called "_sărmăluţe cu mămăligă"_. It was delicious! Then we moved onto strawberries and oranges.

While I was finishing an apple, Alexander opened up the picnic basket and pulled out a strange looking fruit. It was star shaped and yellow with a tiny green leaf sprouting from the top. "I found this perfectly preserved and fresh in a box in the basement last night." Alexander said. I raised an eyebrow. "So? It's probably old and nasty." I said. Alexander took a piece of the fruit and inspected it.

"It _seems_ fine…" Alexander trailed off. Cautiously, he put it in his mouth. His eyes widened and he smiled. After he swallowed the piece, he said, "I-it's absolutely delicious! It tastes like strawberries and oranges with a hint of watermelon." My eyes widened. "_Really?_" I asked. He nodded vigorously and broke off half of the fruit.

I put it in my mouth at the same time as him. As soon as I swallowed, I felt weird. The fruit was delicious, but I felt even more connected to Alexander, and light headed. "I feel funny…" I mumbled. Alexander nodded and said, "Me too." But he didn't sound like he felt light headed.

My eyes felt heavy, and I let them close. I felt like I was at a beach, and the couch felt like a tree. Then, I was falling. I heard Alexander call out my name, but it was distant. Was I dying?

* * *

**Woot! Cliff hanger! I think. Don't worry! Chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. The Dream: Part 1

**And here is chapter four, as promised! :D Although, it's going to be separated into two parts. So, here's part one!

* * *

**

_My eyes felt heavy, and I let them close. I felt like I was at a beach, and the couch felt like a tree. Then, I was falling. I heard Alexander call out my name, but it was distant. Was I dying?

* * *

_

I was falling again. Only this time, I was able to move and open my eyes. I reached up, trying to see in this everlasting darkness. I gasped as I was flipped over. I landed on something flat and hard. '_What did I land on?_'

Cautiously, I took a step. I shielded my eyes with my arms as hundreds of doves flew out of the ground to reveal a big, glowing, yellow and green platform. I let my arms fall to my sides as I watched the doves fly out of sight, and into the darkness. As soon as they were gone, I looked down. It looked like it was stained glass.

The platform was mostly different greens creating elegant designs. Taking up most of the center of the platform was my least favorite Disney princess Snow White (she's a Mary Sue. What can I say?). I looked all around me, when I heard words.

_So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

It was odd. I could clearly hear the words, but there was no voice. I sighed and shook my head.

'_The door? What door? Why would I be afraid?_' I thought. I took a few steps forward when a beam of light shot to the ground at the edge of the platform to my left. A pedestal rose out of the ground, and in a ball of light a shield appeared and levitated a foot above the pedestal. It had red edges, and the rest of it was black except for a red Mickey Mouse head in the middle of it.

_Power sleeps within you._

Another pedestal rose on my right. This time, a green staff appeared. It also levitated. The tip and bottom were a cream color, and a blue 3D Mickey Mouse head sat on the top of it.

_If you give it a form…_

A third pedestal rose in front of me. A sword appeared on this one and levitated like the other two. The handle was black with a cream colored bottom and the handle guard was yellow with a red Mickey Mouse head on it. The blade was silver and rather sharp looking.

_It will give you strength._

I walked towards the sword.

_Choose well._

I grabbed the levitating sword and was surprised by how light it was.

_The power of the warrior._

_Invincible courage._

_A sword of terrible destruction._

_Is this the power you seek?_

I thought for a moment. When you look at it, it's always good to have a lot of courage, and warriors are powerful. Plus, swords are excellent weapons. But this is 'a sword of terrible destruction'. Then again, I'm responsible… most of the time. After a moment of mentally arguing with myself, I nodded and said, "Yes." I jumped a bit as the sword disappeared in a ball of light.

_Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

I looked at the two remaining pedestals. Well, I wouldn't want to give up the shield since I could protect myself and others. So, I walked over to the staff and picked it up.

_The power of the mystic._

_Inner strength._

_A staff of wonder and ruin._

_You give up this power?_

I nodded and said, "Yes." The staff disappeared like the sword.

_You've chosen the power of the warrior._

_You've given up the power of the mystic._

_Is this the form you choose?_

"Yes." I said. Right as I was about to take a step back, the pedestals sunk into the platform, making me lose my balance. The platform shattered like glass, and to my dismay, I fell back into the darkness.

Another platform came into view. This one was mostly purple and blue. Cinderella took up the middle of this one, and she was in her pretty ball gown that I'd love to have in a Victorian Gothic style. I flipped over and landed gently on my feet. I was about to step forward when the sword I had chosen before appeared in my hand.

_You've gained the power to fight._

I held the sword in my hand a moment, and swung it. I smiled. A girl could get used to this. I ran over to the center of the platform. I jumped and swung the sword downward.

_All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others._

In my mind, a circle with a picture of me in the middle appeared. Starting from the outside middle left, there were two bars. One was green and the other was blue. They were kind of small.

_The green gauge displays you hit-points (HP) or health. _

'_Ok,_' I thought. '_Don't want to let that get low._' I turned around and noticed a black spot on the platform that wasn't there before. I leaned towards it to get a better look.

_There will be times you will have to fight._

I became terrified as the blob turned 3D and multiplied into three.

_Keep your light burning strong._

I backed up a little. I looked from my sword to the shadow creatures, and knew what I had to do. A look of determination formed on my face as I ran towards the first one and sliced at its head. It immediately swiped at me, and hit my leg. I hissed from the dull but annoying pain. In my mind, the green gauge that I had seen before lost a little bit of green.

Annoyed, I focused on the creature. I sliced its arm and leg which seemed to weaken it. After another couple of hits, it turned into black smoke, and a little, pink glass-looking heart floated out of it and disappeared. The other creatures sunk into the platform and disappeared. I noticed little green glowing spheres were scattered where the creature once stood.

_Defeated enemies sometimes leave items behind. You can take these items by walking up to them. Different items can do different things, like restore some health or magic power._

I limped over to the green spheres, but they disappeared when I walked too close. But, as soon as they did, my leg felt completely healed and I felt better. '_Health orbs._' I thought. '_Very convenient._' I was too busy getting the last blue orbs (that I had no clue what they did, but I got them anyway) to notice another creature showing up and trying to sneak up on me.

_Behind you!_

I turned around just in time to see the creature coming towards me. I charged forward, stabbing it with the sword. I then lifted the sword and swung down hard, making the creature dazed for a moment. Taking the opportunity, I spun in a circle and hit the creature again. As with the first creature, it disappeared in black smoke and a glassy heart floated away.

Another two came after me, too. Somehow, I was able to jump over them, and stab one in the back and cut through its head. That one disappeared, too. But the final one sunk into the ground. Only, instead of disappearing completely, a black blob just stayed there. Black blobs appeared everywhere, and they started to spread, covering the whole entire platform.

Like quick sand, I was sucked into the inky darkness. I reached up in that cliché horror movie fashion, but I knew no one was there. I tried to scream. Eventually, I was completely sucked into the darkness. I kept my eyes shut tight, and started flailing my arms when I felt my back on something hard.

I opened my eyes and stopped flailing. I was (thankfully) on another platform. I got up, and noticed a door at the other end of the platform. I walked over to it, curious to see what was behind it. One problem, though. The door was see-through and intangible.

I grumbled and my hands on my hips. '_I can't open it._' I thought. I turned around and noticed a treasure chest. My sword materialized in my hand. Unsure of what was inside the chest, I tapped it with my sword two times. It popped open and light poured out of it, making me jump. When the light disappeared, I looked into the chest only to see…! Nothing at all.

'_What? What a rip-off!_' I mentally shouted. The chest disappeared, and I turned around. A crate appeared.

_You can push large crates._

I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the crate. So what if I could push large crates? It's not amazing unless it's full of something heavy. I rolled my eyes and pushed the crate aside.

_You can also smash them._

'_Hm…_' I thought. I started attacking the crate, and within a few hits, I was able to smash the crate.

_Sometimes destroying objects yields items. You can take these items by walking up to them._

When I walked over to the item that came out of the rubble of the destroyed crate, in my mind I saw something like a stock. You know, like how you have your stock in the Pokémon games? Well, something appeared in that stock called a potion. '_Restores 50 percents of HP. OK, I definitely need to get more of those._' I thought.

I looked over at the door, and noticed the edged of it were shimmering purple and turning solid. I smiled triumphantly, but I knew it still wasn't enough. I looked over my shoulder to see a barrel. I ran over to it. '_Let's see, I can move a large crate, but I can move a small barrel, too. Maybe I'm supposed to pick it up?_' I thought.

I surprisingly was able to lift the barrel over my head. I quickly threw it behind me, and ran over to it, smashing it with my sword. I was happy to see another potion in the rubble. As soon as I picked it up, I turned towards the door. The rest of the door shimmered purple, and became solid. I smiled again, and ran over to it, but stopped dead in my tracks as the door started opening by itself.

I shielded my eyes as a blinding light made its way through the door. After a bit, I peeked past my arms, and made my way into the light.

* * *

**Here's chapter four, part one!**


	5. The Dream: Part 2

**Woot! Chapter four part two!

* * *

**

_I shielded my eyes as a blinding light made its way through the door. After a bit, I peeked past my arms, and made my way into the light._

_

* * *

_

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet._

The bright light disappeared, and I was able to see where I was. I was in the Dullsville cemetery late at night. Was I finally back home?

I noticed something weird. Billy-boy, Matt (My best friend Becky's boyfriend), and Jagger were there.

_Tell me more about yourself._

Matt was standing around and kicking a soccer ball from foot to foot. I walked up to Matt and was about to say something, but he asked me a question. "What do you want outta' life?" I was taken aback, but I thought for a moment.

"To see rare sights." I said. "To see rare sights, huh?" Matt asked. He went back to his previous position, and didn't pay any more attention to me. Annoyed, I walked over to Billy-boy. He was sitting on a tombstone and reading a book. Billy-boy looked up at me and asked, "What's most important to you?"

"Friendship." I said. "Is friendship such a big deal?" Billy-boy asked, going back to his book. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jagger, who was leaning up against an angel statue. "What are you so afraid of?" Jagger asked.

"Getting old." I admitted. Getting old meant that I would get older than Alexander, and that's the last thing I want. "Getting old? Is that really so scary?" Jagger asked. I sighed.

_You want friendship._

_You're afraid of getting old._

_You want to see rare sights._

_Your adventure begins at midnight. As long as the moon is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

'_Sounds good._' I thought.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

I was engulfed in the blinding white light again. I blinked, and I was back on a platform. This one was Sleeping Beauty themed. I walked forward. When nothing happened, I turned around only to notice another shadow creature. But as I was about to attack it, eight more appeared.

'_Ah, hell!_' I mentally shouted.

* * *

"Raven?" Alexander asked. He gasped as Raven blacked out and fell onto his lap. Alexander grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Raven? RAVEN?" Alexander called out. '_Damn it! I should have never brought that fruit!_' Alexander mentally scolded. He checked for breath and pulse. They were both there. Alexander breathed a sigh of relief, but was still worried. Raven looked like she had just been fighting something.

* * *

I finished killing the last heartless and I was picking up two potions as a light started shining on the center of the platform. On the platform, a circle appeared. It looked like the edges of the circle were made of white fire and the center of the circle was glowing.

I walked over to it. It seemed harmless, so I touched the white fire. It didn't burn at all. It felt cool and relieving. I stepped into the circle, and after a minute, I felt completely recharged. No sweat, no cuts, no anything. It was like I hadn't been fighting at all. Smiling happily, I stepped out of the circle. The light that had been shining above the circle moved to the edge of the platform and disappeared.

I gasped as stained glass looking steps appeared. My eyes followed them to another platform. '_I hope this is the last one._' I thought. I ran up the steps, and was greeted by a Beauty and the Beast platform. The first thing I noticed, though, was the beautiful, bright light in the everlasting darkness. It mush have been my way out of this place!

I walked closer to the light.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

I slowly turned around and noticed that my shadow was really big. But, something was off. It was way darker than usual. And it was becoming 3D. I backed away slowly, a look of terror and shock on my face.

_But don't be afraid._

This shadow monster was taller than Alexander's mansion, and looked tough.

_And don't forget…_

It looked like it had Medusa hair, and its eyes were glowing yellow. There was a huge heart cut through its chest and stomach area. I tried to run away, but I met the edge of the platform and stumbled to keep from falling off. I turned around, and my sword materialized.

I looked from my sword to the monster. '_I'M SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THAT?_' I mentally shouted in horror. '_Erg… I have to do this! I have to get out of this dream! But how am I gonna take that out?_'

Determination filled my heart. I ran towards the monster as it lowered his hand. Angry with the monster, I started whacking at its hand. It seemed to be doing some damage, but not enough. I growled, and grunted as I jumped onto its arm.

I ran up to the monsters head, and stabbed it in the eye. It let out a horrible screech, and shook me off. I fell to the ground with a thud. Even though I should have been seriously hurt, I wasn't. It was like a video game.

I jumped back up, but was hit with the shock wave made by the monster as it penetrated the platform with its hand. In my mind I saw the green gauge loose a little bit of green. A solid pool of darkness formed around its arm. I ran into the solid pool of darkness, and started slicing and stabbing its arm.

But right as I was about to jump onto its arm, I noticed a whole bunch of tiny shadow creatures popping up like the ones from before. I jumped back. I had killed some of the creatures and took the health orbs, but I was still kind of low. In my mind, I thought, 'Potion!' As soon as I did, the potion appeared in my hand.

Out of instinct, I threw it above my head and three yellow flowers in a circle appeared above my head as green sparkle-like stuff floated around me and disappeared. I felt like new again, and the green gauge in my mind was filled up. When I was done with that, I noticed the monster was now on its knees, and orbs of darkness were flying out of its chest... and flying towards me.

I did the best I could to dodge them while I ran towards the monster. I started slicing at its arm again as I felt one more hit would take this thing down. Now, being the girl I am, I love making big finishes. So, I climbed up its other arm and stabbed its other eye. The monster let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Take that, you stupid shadow thing!" I shouted. The monster let out another scream and froze. As it started shaking, I fell off again, landing on my butt with a louder 'thud' than before. '_I don't care if it doesn't take away health! It still hurts like hell to fall on your butt!_' I mentally exclaimed.

Much to my dismay, though, the monster got up. I jumped back thinking, '_No! It should be dead!_' And the worst part was, my sword disappeared on me. I gasped, and looked from my hand to the monster. It got down on all fours, and I fell to the ground, looking up at the monsters lifeless yellow eyes.

It banged its fists against the platform, and more pools of darkness appeared again.

… _But don't be afraid._

A pool of darkness formed under me, and was sucking me in again. Only this force was darker.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

I turned onto my stomach and tried to crawl away, but the force of the darkness was to strong.

_So don't forget:_

I reluctantly gave up and rolled onto my back, trying to scream out for anyone, but the darkness engulfed me.

_You are the one who will open the door._

Everything around me started fading away. Then I remembered something: This was a dream. I was with Alexander when I blacked out. We were sharing a Paopu fruit! Wait, a Paopu fruit?

"Raven!" A voice said. It was distant. I immediately knew who it was. It was Alexander. "Alexander?" I asked.

* * *

Alexander ran into the house, Raven in his arms. Jameson, Alexanders butler, wasn't there. He was on a date with Ruby White. Alexander looked around frantically.

Not knowing what to do, Alexander took Raven to his room and laid her down on the bed. As he calmed down, Alexander sat down next to Raven and sighed sadly. "Oh, Raven… This is my entire fault…" Alexander whispered, grabbing Ravens hand. Alexander kissed her forehead and sighed again.

But Raven twitched in her sleep. Alexander's eyes widened. "Raven?" Alexander asked, grabbing her shoulders. He shook Raven gently. "Raven!" Alexander called out. "Alexander?" Raven asked in a sleep-driven mumble.

Alexander laughed and hugged Raven tight. "You're OK!"

* * *

I yawned, and opened my eyes, only to see I was in Alexander's room. I stretched and noticed Alexander was hugging me. I hugged him back, and smiled. "Wha' happen'?" I asked groggily. Alexander only laughed sadly and kissed my forehead. "After we ate that fruit, you blacked out on me. It was my fault." Alexander said.

"Its call a Paopu Fruit. And it wasn't your fault." I said in between yawns. "A what fruit? How do you know? Raven? Raven?" Alexander asked. I sighed and said, "I wish I knew." Alexander hugged me and looked out his window. He gasped. "Raven, look!"

I looked out the window and gasped. The comet shower had started. Alexander and I sat side by side, his arm around my shoulders, as we watched the comet shower.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter four part 2! :D**


	6. Becky, Too? Marnie at School?

**Yay! Chapter 5! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy. But, today as I was playing KH2, I got an idea for the story, so now; here I am updating this story. Hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Alexander and I sat side by side, his arm around my shoulders, as we watched the comet shower._

_

* * *

_

I silently sighed as I sat in Becky's pick-up truck. Ok, I had ruined an awesome date with Alexander by falling asleep, then I ruined the next day with him by being too deep in sleep, then I had gotten home really late on a school night (which had gotten me in trouble with my parents, no less), and now I'm being forced to go to a prison they call high school. Yeah, sometimes life sucks.

I groaned as we approached the school parking lot, which was surprisingly almost empty. '_Huh._' I thought. '_Must have gotten here early._'

Becky giggled. "Oh, cheer up, Raven! This car doesn't run on sad faces! You gotta make a happy face!" Becky said, smiling goofily. I laughed and smiled. When we parked, I had an odd feeling. I felt like I should tell Becky about my dream. When we got out of the car, I grabbed Becky's arm.

"Uh, hey, Becky?" I asked.

"Yeah, Raven? Is something wrong?" Becky asked, turning towards me. She looked worried. I sighed and shook my head. "No, it's just… I thought I should tell you about this dream I had." I said. Her eyes widened. "Oh, uh, c'mon. Let's find somewhere to sit."

She dragged me over to some benches outside of the still closed gates. "Alright. So, what happened?" Becky asked. I took in a deep breath. "Ok. Well, I had two dreams." I started off. Becky nodded.

"My first dream was on Friday night. What happened was I was falling very slowly through darkness. After a little bit, there was a huge flash of light, and I was on the edge of big beautiful island. The sky was clear blue, and so was the water. It was amazing!" I said. Becky giggled. "Ok, then what?" She asked.

I sighed. "Well, as I was about to go explore the island, I saw Luna- you know, Jagger's little sister?" I asked. Becky nodded. "Well, she was in the water, and staring out at the sea. As I was about to walk towards her, a HUGE wave formed right in front of her!" I exclaimed. Becky's eyes widened.

"I tried to call out to her, but it was like a silent movie. Then, she turned towards me, and held her hand out for me to grab. Now, as much as I hate her, I didn't want her to die, so I ran to grab her hand. Right as I was about to grab her hand, we were engulfed in the wave. I thought we were goners." I said.

Becky nodded with her eyes still wide. I took in another deep breath and continued. "But when I opened my eyes, Luna and I were under water. Luna was standing up straight with her arm starched out. I was annoyed, and tried to swim to her, but a current pushed me back, and I was forced to go back to the surface, because I needed to breathe, y'know?"

"But when I went back up to the surface, it was already sunset. I was really confused. Then, I noticed someone waving to me from the island, and I realized it was Alexander. So, I swam towards the island. I hugged and kissed him, and right as I was about to try and say something, he looked up at the sky behind me." I said. Becky rose and eyebrow.

"Why did he look at the sky?" She asked. I frowned. "There was a comet shower." I said. Becky smiled, but noticed my frown. "Why are you frowning? Aren't comet showers romantic?" Becky asked. I shook my head. "Yeah, but… One of the comets wasn't even a comet…" I trailed off. Becky's eyebrow rose again. "Oh? What was it?" She asked.

I sighed. "It was me."

Becky's eyes widened. "You? How is that possible?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But after I realized that the comet was me, I fell backwards, and kept falling. Alexander and I tried calling out to each other, but it was still like a silent movie. And then, the image of Alexander disappeared, and I kept falling. Then I woke up. At 5:30, too!" I finished (leaving out the part about the ring and the fact that Alexander and Luna shouldn't have been out in the sun).

Becky looked shocked. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up, did you say you had this dream and woke up at 5:30 on Saturday? Like 5:30 in the morning?" Becky asked, grabbing my shoulders. I nodded and asked, "Yeah? So?" Her eyes got bigger.

"I had a dream, too. And I woke up at the same time."

I gasped. "What? Well, go on, spill! Tell me what happened!" I exclaimed. She let go of my shoulders and took a deep breath.

_BECKY: FLASH BACK_

_Becky opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' She thought. She looked all around. She was in a beautiful courtyard of a big, regal castle (that from where she could see was mostly white and blue). There were various big bush sculptures here and there, all of them animals that were playing instruments. _

_Becky stared in awe at the bush sculpture of a castle (which she assumed was the castle she was in now) in the center of the courtyard. She walked around to the other side of the castle to see someone lying on the ground, snoozing._

_She giggled. 'Looks like me when I'm asleep, I bet.' Becky thought, as she walked over to the person. 'Maybe I can ask this person where I am. I mean, she doesn't seem-'Becky froze as she saw the face of the person on the ground. It _was_ her!_

_Becky gasped and jumped back. The other her was wearing orange, blue, and black clothes, with blue, pointy, metal shoes, a metal belt, metal gloves and arm/shoulder plates, and an odd metal hat type thing that seemed to stick to her head, defying gravity._

"_BECKY!" A familiar voice yelled out. Becky's head shot up. "What! Trevor!" Becky exclaimed, wide eyed. Trevor ran up to the sleeping other Becky, paying no attention to the real Becky. _

_Trevor was wearing what seemed to be a blue wizard's hat and a blue poncho over a black shirt with two yellow dots in a vertical row. He had on white pants, and a blue belt._

"_Wake up, Becky, wake up! This is serious!" The other Becky was still asleep, and Trevor rolled his eyes. He pointed up towards the sky and shouted, "Lightning!" _

_A bolt of lightning came from the sky and hit the other Becky, which made her jump a foot off of the ground and yelp. She hit the ground again with an 'oomph', and sat up while groggily rubbing her eyes. The real Becky giggled, but was amazed at the fact that Trevor had conjured a bolt of lightning like a wizard._

_The other Becky looked around groggily. When she spotted Trevor, she exclaimed "Hey there, Trevor! G'morning!" Trevor shook his head, and got closer to the other Becky. "We've got a problem, Becky! But don't tell anyone…" Trevor said. Both Becky's shifted their gaze to two women standing behind Trevor._

_One was, as Becky remembered, Daisy Duck in a fancy purple gown. The other was Minnie Mouse dressed in a royal pink gown._

"_Queen Minnie?" The other Becky asked. Trevor straightened up, completely oblivious to the two women standing behind him. "Not even the queen." Trevor said, shaking his head 'no' once. "Daisy?" The other Becky asked. "No! It's top secret!" Trevor exclaimed. The other Becky smiled, and waved. "G'morning, ladies!"_

_The real Becky smacked herself in the forehead. "You such a dunce, Trevor!" She exclaimed. Luckily, she was still invisible to everyone. Trevor froze, and slowly turned around. Daisy had one eyebrow raised, and her hands were on her hips. Queen Minnie just stood there, with a 'you've-got-some-explaining-to-do' expression on her face. Trevor giggled nervously._

_

* * *

_

"And that's when I woke up." Becky finished. I laughed. "Trevor is so stupid sometimes! Even in dreams!" Becky laughed, too.

"And then, my dream was continued last night." Becky said once our laughing subsided. I sighed. "Mine too."

"Well, what-" "Hey Raven!" A voice exclaimed, cutting off Becky.

I looked over to the side, and noticed the parking lot almost full and bustling with kids. Then, I spotted one person. I went wide eyed.

"M-Marnie?" I asked. She ran over to us and smiled. Becky and I stood up.

Becky smiled cheerfully. "Hello! I don't believe we've met! I'm Becky." She said, holding out a hand. Marnie smiled, too. "I'm Marnie." She shook Becky's hand, and they turned to me. "Well, this is surprising. I wasn't expecting to see you here." I said with a grin. Marnie laughed.

"Well, even though I'll be here for a short time, I mine as well come to school." Marnie said. I frowned, and asked, "Short time? When will you be leaving?"

Marnie sighed. "I don't know." Becky poked Marnie's shoulder. "Who's he?" Becky asked, pointing at someone in a crowd of kids. We all turned to the direction of Becky's pointing. There was a tall guy with really short, somewhat spiky brown hair and glasses heading over to us. He looked a little annoyed as people kept bumping into him.

Marnie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Dylan." She mumbled. I looked over to her confused, then back to 'Dylan'. When h made it up to us, he scowled. "Couldn't wait, Marnie?" He asked, obviously annoyed. Marnie laughed. "Sorry, Dylan. I wanted to catch up with Raven before school started." She said.

Dylan looked over to me, then to Becky, then back to me. "Hello, ladies. I'm this kid's brother. Nice to meet you!" He said, holding out his hand. Becky and I shook his hand. "I am Raven, A.K.A your host, your Goth host, the only Goth in little old Dullsville, the town that'll bore you to death." I said, bowing.

As I stood back up, Becky and Marnie started laughing as Dylan gave me a '_what-the-hell?_' look. Between laughs, Becky smiled and said, "I'm Becky." Dylan laughed, and turned to Becky. "Well, as you already know, I'm Dylan." He said. The two smiled and turned towards Marnie and me. Just as we were about to say something, an annoying voice came to our ears.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our Monster Girl and Farmer Becky." Trevor said, walking up to us. My blood boiled. "Go away, soccer snob. No one wants to hear your pathetic excuse for a voice." I growled. He simply laughed, as he looked from Marnie to Dylan, then back to Marnie. "If I were you, I'd stay away from those low-lives. A pretty girl like you is probably better off hanging out with me." Trevor said, putting an arm over Marnie's shoulders.

"Get your arm off my sister!" Dylan exclaimed, glaring at Trevor. Trevor glared back at Dylan. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna' do if I don't?" Trevor asked. Dylan growled, and was about to say something, but Marnie kicked Trevor's knee. Becky and I laughed, surprised that Marnie did that. She backed away from Trevor, glaring. "Ever, and I mean EVER, touch me again, you'll be getting more than a simple kick." Marnie hissed.

Trevor glared, rubbing his knee. "Whatever, Weirdo. You and Four Eyes can become part of the loser club, for all I care." I laughed. "Speak for yourself, _blondie_." I said, smirking. He growled. I looked over at Becky, and noticed she was looking down. As Trevor walked away, I turned back to Marnie and Dylan. They smiled at us. "Don't worry. That idiot won't stop us from being your friends." Marnie said, giving me thumbs up.

I smiled back, and said, "Thanks." They looked at each other, then back at Becky and me. "Well, we best be off. We still need our schedules." Dylan said. I nodded. "Ok. Bye!" I said, waving. They waved back and walked to the front office. I turned back to Becky, who was still looking down. "Becky?" I asked. No response.

"Hello? Earth to Becky!" I exclaimed, waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance, and looked up at me, shock written all over her face. I jumped back, startled. "W-what?" I asked. "Trevor had the same dreams as me, only he was him and saw everything from who was in the dream." Becky exclaimed, grabbing my shoulders. I looked at her, confused.

"What? How do you know?" I asked. She sighed, shaking her head. "I just have that… _feeling_, y'know? It's so weird. Everything has got to be… _connected_ somehow, right?" Becky asked, letting go of me. I thought for a moment. "You know… you're right. Look, later today, we'll confront Trevor about it, OK?" I said, grabbing my backpack from the bench. Becky nodded, and grabbed her backpack as the bell rang.

We left the bench area, and entered school through the front office, hurrying to our classes.

_

* * *

_

**Yay! Chapter 5 is done! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! Sorry for its shortness.  
**


End file.
